


Feeling Better

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e12 Echoes, Humor, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for "Echos"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> For the lj mcsheplets [It's Only Just Begun Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/mcsheplets/111505.html), with the prompt "author's choice."

John looked over at Rodney and debated the merits of attempting to catch the scientist’s eye. Unfortunately, John had learned from experience that he could glare for hours at McKay without ever getting a reaction. John decided to throw an empty water pitcher at him instead.

“HEY!” Rodney yelled, finally looking up from his laptop and glaring at John. “What the hell was that for?”

“I needed to get your attention!” John yelled back. It didn’t sound like yelling to him, but from the way that the nurse by Lorne jumped, he must have been pretty loud. That was the worst thing about this whole whale crisis, in John’s opinion: he could only hear Rodney when the other man shouted, and then only as a faint muffled echo of his lover’s voice.

John missed lying in the same bed as Rodney, whispering to each other because there was no need to be any louder. It was one of the few times when Rodney was calm – when they were laying in the dark, wrapped in each other’s arms, and just starting to drift off.

Instead, thanks to these stupid space whales, John was laying four feet away from Rodney, his entire world muffled. John spared one last internal pout and then realized that he really should respond to Rodney. Fortunately his lover was used to John spacing out, though he still teased John about it.

“I had an idea!” John shouted.

For once Rodney didn’t reply with sarcasm, but instead merely waved his hand in a prompt for John to continue.

“You said you found a lab that might be connected to marine studies?”

“Yeah. Down on one of the lower levels!” Rodney tapped out a quick series of commands on his laptop and a diagnostic of the lab popped up. “You’re thinking that we should send someone down to see it?”

“Not exactly!” John smiled the way he always did right before he suggested things that would make Elizabeth yell at them. “Something as important as a whale lab would really need to be investigated by someone who would truly understand it – like the chief science officer!”

“But we aren’t supposed to leave the infirmary!” Rodney replied, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the nurse was leaving.

John just raised one eyebrow, allowing his words to express themselves without yelling. _Yeah, so? When has that ever stopped us?_

“You know, you’re right!” Rodney smirked. “We really should go check that lab out!”

John returned the smirk and then they both hustled to get themselves out of the infirmary before the nurse returned – John had no doubts that Carson and probably Elizabeth would be with her. With the promise of an adventure, particularly one that involved him and Rodney being alone for a little while, John was feeling a lot better.


End file.
